El destino de un genio
by Hinarely
Summary: Porque era llamado un genio


**El destino de un genio**

Ser considerado un genio es una bendición y una maldición. Muchos creen que se nace siéndolo. Puede ser, vengo de una familia muy fuerte con uno de los dojutsu legendarios. La rama principal de la Familia Hyuga debe ser protegida por los integrantes de la familia secundaria, de cual formo parte. En un principio iba en contra de eso, pero gracias a alguien, logré cambiar esa idea errónea y ahora estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ellos, por Hinata-sama, por Hiashi-sama.

Estamos en la 4° guerra ninja, una situación muy delicada por la cual las principales naciones se han unido para derrotar a un enemigo en común. Explosiones de fondo, armas por doquier, sangre, gritos, llantos, son parte de este escenario.

Al ser jounin se me encargó un escuadrón de ataque, junto con Lee y Tenten, mis compañeros de equipo en mis épocas de genin y chuunin, mis amigos, mi hermano, mi amor. Me vi forzado a moverme junto con algunos integrantes de mi escuadrón hacia donde se está llevando a cabo la batalla más importante: Madara, Obito contra Naruto; sin embargo no me gustó la idea de alejarme de Tenten, pero los sentimientos no se deben interponer en la decisión de un ninja.

Ahora entiendo el porqué de que Hinata-sama halla arriesgado su vida por Naruto. Justo ahora puedo decir que daría la mía por Tenten.

En un descuido, el enemigo logra activar una técnica del elemento madera, mi kaiton logra evadirlo, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápido, observo como Hinata se encuentra cerca de Naruto, y me viene a la mente la vez que la encontré casi muerta el día del ataque de Pain y aunque para mí fue una auténtica locura, en el fondo la comprendí, porque el amar a alguien te deja loco, a tal grado que la vida de esa persona llega a ser más importante que la de uno mismo.

En este momento todo pasa de manera muy rápida: Hinata no puede contrarrestar las lanzas de madera, Naruto aún no puede responder, ella se interpone y sin pensarlo me interpongo entre los trozos de madera y la espalda de Hinata.

Me viene a la mente unos ojos color chocolate, una sonrisa pícara, sonrío al ver la cara sorprendida de Naruto, los ojos abiertos de Hinata.

-Neji- Pronuncia en un susurro Naruto

-Niisan- Pronuncia Hinata con ojos llorosos.

-Un maldito médico, necesitamos uno- Grita Naruto mientras me sostiene para no caer.

Me doy cuenta de mi situación, pensar que aquí termina todo, al final soy un shinobi más que murió por defender a su pueblo. –No es necesario- Ya no hay nada qué hacer.

-¿Por qué sacrificar tu vida? ¡por qué llegar tan lejos por alguien como yo!- Se escucha la desesperación en la voz de Naruto.

-Porque yo soy llamado un genio. Hinata-sama está dispuesta a morir por ti Naruto, así que tenlo en mente, tú vida no es tuya más, eso incluye además, la mía también.- Digo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan, Hinata-sama no habla, no se mueve, sé que no quería esto. Pero también sé que ella tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz, junto a ese chico que es el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente.

Que sorpresas nos prepara el destino.

Tenten, gracias.

Lo siento.

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, pero el tiempo es caprichoso. Me alegra saber que te recordaré luchando, apostando tu vida por tus ideales, siendo tú simplemente. Aún no creo que hoy sea la última vez te vea, que disfrute de tu presencia y el no poder seguir estando a tu lado es lo que más lamento. Pero eres fuerte, superarás esto.

Padre ahora entiendo, la libertad de poder escoger tu muerte.

¡Hola!

Como se darán cuenta soy nueva en esto de escribir, este es mi segunda historia que publico aquí.

La razón: Porque Kishimoto-sensei se atrevió a matar a Neji Hyuga. Es mi personaje favorito, por lo que sigo de luto . de verdad, no sé si logré incrustar algo como las esferas del dragón o que le dé el edo tensei a Naruto (porque de hecho es familiar de Nagato) como sea, pero de verdad ¿por qué él?

Una enorme disculpa si mi redacción es mala o tengo faltas de ortografía, nunca he escrito, ni mi formación académica se orienta a escribir (estoy en ciencias de la salud) además de que lo hago por hobby, prometo mejorar eso.

Siempre me la he pasado leyendo fics de Sasusaku, Nejiten, Naruhina, redactados de tal manera que me hacen parecer un bichito, pero ya ven, siempre sí me animé a escribir.

Les deseo felices fiestas en compañía de su familia y amigos.

Muchas, muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a este pedacito de mi imaginación.


End file.
